Adulthood Arc I: Dean & Eboni
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sniffles and sobs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter One **

The four couples had been together for a few weeks now, and things were going nicely between them all. Dean worked at the local salvage yard with his late father's friend Bobby Singer. The pay wasn't the best, but he could still afford his share of the bills. He'd hate to not be able to pay his way, especially since Gabriel actually bought the house in the first place.

Gabriel would never ever use the fact that he'd paid for the place against the others. It was okay for him because he was a very good businessman, earning mega bucks as he was able to do million dollar deals quicker than he could click his fingers. Castiel did his best to pay his way too, working in the same place as Gabriel but lower down. He typed up figures and wrote reports, kept records; all the boring stuff that no-one likes. Sam meanwhile had a good job as a lawyer, earning plenty of money, and he was always willing to help Dean out if he needed a little extra. But Dean hated that…he hated being in debt to anyone, especially his brother.

He'd just finished work at 4:30pm, so he headed out to Eboni's salon in the city so he could take her home. He pulled up outside _Fantasy _in his black, shiny, gorgeous '67 Chevy Impala and got out, seeing Eboni grin widely through the window and wave him in. He smiled and entered the salon only to have her run and hug him. She looked stunning even in her work uniform. She had her long black hair held up in a huge grip because it was so thick nothing else would hold it up apart from a tight scrunchy.

"Hey, Sweetie!" She exclaimed, "Have you had a good day?"

"Great thanks." He replied, kissing her lips softly, "How's your day been?"

"Oh, it's been awesome, thanks." She said, kissing him again, "If you wanna take a seat, we've just got two more clients to finish off and then we need to clean up. Won't be long."

"No, no, take your time it's okay." Dean said, earning a warm smile from Eboni.

"Do you want a coffee?" She asked as she moved back to finish her client's nails.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Dean replied, sitting back in the chair.

He studied how his partner worked, watching how her tongue poked out from her mouth slightly as she concentrated. She looked over at her co-worker who was just clearing up after her client had left.

"Natasha," she began, looking to and from her client's nails, "Leave that, I'll clean up. Get yourself home."

"You sure, Eboni?" Natasha asked, running a hand through her caramel coloured hair.

"Positive." Eboni replied with a wink, "Go on. Have a good weekend."

"Thanks, Eboni." Natasha replied, as she grabbed her coat and bag, "You too."

She smiled and said goodbye to Dean on the way out. Dean moved towards Eboni and sat by her watching her complete the design. The girl's nails were now midnight blue with white swirls and silver dotted patterns. The damn things looked gorgeous. Eboni's nails usually had some creative pattern on them. This week she was wearing pale pink with tiny white flowers and leaves on them. As Eboni completed the design, she picked up a device which the client put her hands under.

"Alright, Chantelle, you just stay like that until it beeps and I'll come and check they're dry, okay?"

"Thanks, Eboni." Chantelle replied, as Eboni set the timer.

She then got to work cleaning up.

"You want me to sweep up?" Dean asked, getting a grateful smile from Eboni.

"Thanks, Dean." She replied, "You're a superstar."

Dean grinned cheekily and picked up the broom, sweeping all the cut hair into one mound in the middle of the floor before grabbing the dustpan and brush Eboni handed to him and clearing it from the floor. Eboni meanwhile washed dye containers and the combs, clips and scissors used through the day. The timer went off on the nail dryer and Eboni returned from the back room, turning the machine off and lifting the lid before checking the nails to see if they were dry.

"What do you think?" She asked, Chantelle smiling widely.

"They're stunning as always. Thanks, Eboni!" Chantelle replied, moving to the cash register to pay for her treatment.

Dean was amazed at how lovely Eboni was with the customers. She was just so friendly it was unbelievable.

"That's $15 please, Chantelle."

The young woman handed her $20 and Eboni did the transaction prepared to give Chantelle $5 back.

"No, keep all of it, Eboni. The extra $5 is a tip." Chantelle said with a smile.

"Awww, thank you so much, Chantelle!" She said, smiling as Chantelle left the store.

Sam and Cleo had gone to the movies to see the remake of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, Gabriel and Lily had headed out to the best restaurant in the city (one with a name no-one could pronounce) and Castiel and Aria had gone to _Lilac Orchid _for the evening.

Meanwhile, Dean had just set the dishwasher off before he settled on the sofa with Eboni. She finished her shot of Jack Daniels, watching Dean hungrily as he finished his. Moving forward, Dean cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips, slowly at first as he gave her the chance to deepen it. She took that opportunity and moved closer to him, gripping his shirt tightly as she felt her heart racing. Dean stood up, pulling her with him as they backed out of the living room, the older Winchester fumbling on the wall for the light before flicking it off. Breaking the kiss, Dean picked Eboni up, slinging her over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs to his room, causing the young woman to giggle hysterically at his antics.

Reaching the bedroom, Dean put Eboni down and shut the door, flicking on the bedside lamps as she joined him on the bed. He rolled on top of her, kissing her deeply as she parted her legs for him to lie between. They were rocking their denim-clad lower bodies together as they kissed and caressed each other, Dean moving away to unbutton his dark blue button-up shirt and throw it to the floor, making his way to lie above Eboni again as for the first time she studied his beautiful naked torso. Her delicate hands skimmed over the muscle that lay in his stomach, over his chest and then around his strapping shoulders, lifting her head up to kiss his chest. Dean reached down and began to pull up her purple shirt, which Eboni sat up and allowed to happen. Dean's lips found her neck and then her chest, while his hands found the belt to her jeans and he began unfastening them, as she did to him. They pulled the offending denim from their lower bodies and lay back on each other again, in their underwear. Dean kissed Eboni's chest again, slipping his arms beneath her to unhook her bra. He removed it with care (unusual for Dean Winchester) and took in the breathtaking sight of her naked torso. He licked his lips and leaned back down, kissing her hungrily before pulling the sheets out from under them so they could climb into bed. Soon the remainder of their underwear was gone and Dean grabbed a condom from the nightstand, making quick work of putting it on before sliding inside Eboni for the first time.

"Dean!" She breathed, arching her body into his arms, "Oh wow…"

He had to take a minute to control himself. The girl made him feel amazing all the time and he was gonna make their first time wonderful. He began to thrust slowly, feeling her hips move against his own as they found a good rhythm they both enjoyed. Dean actually liked taking it slow for once, and when Eboni started moaning, that made it a million times better. Eboni was overcome with pleasure as she felt Dean thrusting into her. He was bigger than she anticipated but GOD was he amazing in bed. She felt herself being lifted as Dean pulled her up and into his lap before kissing her deeply, thrusting into her the best he could from being knelt up. He arms held her tightly to him as she ran her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head, cupping his face and kissing him for all he was worth. Her breath hitched when Dean moved her hair around to her right shoulder and kissed her left shoulder. He pulled back to look at her, the young girl looking so damn beautiful with her hair that way, her body slick with sweat and her eyes darkened with lust. In the dim light of the room Dean saw what he could only describe as perfection in front of him, and as they kissed again, he heard her moans growing louder. He buried his face in her neck and they continued to rock together, moans finally starting to escape his lips as she snapped her hips against his. Dean's tongue found Eboni's pulse point and the young woman shivered against him, moaning his name and then letting out a high pitched cry as she came, Dean following her and filling the condom with his warmth.

As the couple slowed to a halt, they held each other and Dean chuckled.

"Wow…"

Eboni giggled as a small blush crossed her cheeks, only just apparent in the soft light of the room.

"You're amazing…" she whispered, kissing Dean gently and passionately.

She lifted herself from him slowly, shaking slightly before laying back against the pillows. Dean joined her and lifted his arm for her to move under, her small body resting against his chest. Dean wasn't much of a talker after sex, and neither was Eboni. The sex itself usually really wore her out.

"Thanks for a wonderful night." She whispered, kissing Dean's muscular chest.

"It wouldn't have been as good without you here, Babe." Dean said, earning a soft laugh from Eboni before she looked up, kissing him one more time.

The couple lay in comfortable silence before falling asleep.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sniffles and sobs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter Two**

Eboni awoke to see Dean smiling down at her, his green eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"We need to do that more often." Dean whispered, leaning down and kissing Eboni tenderly.

"Morning to you too." Eboni laughed, "And to your first notion…Amen to that!"

Dean couldn't help himself. He needed those lips on his own again, so he pulled Eboni a little closer before kissing her again, a little deeper but not too forcefully. Damn…he really liked this girl so much. He realised he didn't want to move from where he was. He just wanted to stay with her all day.

_**Hello…Dean Winchester's libido here! **_

_Fuck you, libido, I'm busy. _

_**You've been dating her for how long? Four weeks, and you're behaving like a teenager! **_

_So what? I really, really like this girl…you know I might wanna take things a little slowly and a little more seriously… _

_**Dude, you're such a girl! Tell me you're not falling in love with her! **_

_No, I'm not falling in love with her and I'm not a girl. I just wanna see how this goes for a while that's all, take it steady. _

_**Don't disappoint me! **_

_I won't, now fuck off…I think I'm gonna be getting lucky this morning. _

* * *

Dean picked Eboni up from work again the following day, smiling as the customers gave him indirect compliments such as, "Wow, you've got yourself a mighty fine one there, Eboni!" or,

"Isn't he stunning? He's a keeper, Eboni!"

Drinking his coffee, he watched his girlfriend work.

_Holy shit…is she my girlfriend? Well we had sex but…shit, I'm gonna have to wait and see how she feels about that one. _

The last customer left and Eboni turned the sign around to closed before sending Natasha off home. The place was spotless and Eboni grabbed her jacket and bag, taking Dean's hand and leading him to the car.

"You still up for tonight?" Dean asked, earning an eager nod and a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait." Eboni replied, as she got into the car.

* * *

The girls lived in separate apartments within five minutes walking distance of each other, which was handy in some cases and a pain in the ass in others. Eboni stood in front of her large bedroom mirror and checked her outfit one more time. She wore black pants and a green halter-neck top, carrying matching clutch bag and wearing black boots to match. Checking her make-up and hair which was hanging gracefully over her shoulders, Eboni grabbed her bag, keys and phone before turning out the lights in her apartment. Then there was a knock at the door.

Eboni opened it to find Dean there, stood in a pair of black jeans and a dark red button-up shirt. He looked positively delicious.

"Hey," he said softly, "Ready to go."

Kissing Dean tenderly, Eboni locked her apartment door and took his hand.

"I wish I knew where we were going." She laughed, sighing happily when Dean slung an arm around her.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew, would it?" Dean asked, receiving a soft chuckle from Eboni.

"I like surprises." She said sweetly, "You spoil me, Dean Winchester."

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Eboni's head.

"Only the best for you, Eb," Dean replied, "Only the best."

Eboni snuggled into Dean's chest a little as they headed out on their date.

* * *

Laughing, Eboni and Dean stumbled through the apartment door, lips attached as Eboni flicked on the lights. Breaking their kissing, Eboni grinned at Dean and checked him out, pressing herself close to him.

"Wanna stay tonight or do you have work in the morning?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I've got work…" Dean sighed, kissing Eboni's lips tenderly, "Really early start too so…"

"You gotta go home." Eboni finished, trying not to show too much disappointment in her eyes.

Dean nodded and cupped Eboni's cheek, leaning in for a passionate, almost-dare-he-say-loving kiss.

"I promise I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He whispered, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well what about I make us dinner here, and then we can pick up where we left off?" Eboni suggested, seeing Dean arch an eyebrow and smirk before he nodded and kissed her full lips,

"Thanks for tonight…it's been wonderful again."

Dean smiled deliciously before heading towards the door.

"Any time. Thanks for coming." Dean said, opening the apartment door and stepping over the threshold.

"Any time." Eboni repeated, leaning against the doorframe.

"Bye, Sweetheart." Dean said softly, kissing her again before moving down the corridor, "I'll call you okay?"

"Bye, Honey." Eboni replied, waving as he headed away from her apartment.

Closing the door, Eboni went to the bathroom to take her make-up off. She saw herself grinning like a teenager.

"Damnit, girl, get a hold of yourself!" She scolded, shaking her head and wiping her face.

But she _did_ feel like a teenager with Dean. He made her feel so young and so alive, like she was eighteen again. That night they'd been to a really expensive club for a couple of hours (barely drinking anything) and then walked through the park, slow dancing by the small fountain to music from the Impala. It'd been like a dream for her, since no man had gone to such an extent to make the evening as amazing as possible (spare her first boyfriend). Brushing her hair, Eboni got changed into her nightwear, hung up her outfit and climbed into bed, sighing into the comfort of the pillows before drifting off and dreaming of Dean Winchester.

His green eyes, sexy smile, sexy hair, beautiful face, toned muscles, strong legs, deep voice, flirtatiousness, skill in bed and his huge heart just all made up the perfect package for Eboni. He was wonderful, and definitely a keeper.

* * *

Dean reached home and found Gabriel and Lily making out on the couch. He just ignored them and headed upstairs, seeing Castiel return home and give him a small wave before the youngest Novak spotted Gabriel and Lily on the couch. He rolled his eyes and tutted before heading for the kitchen. Sam was probably staying at Cleo's, which meant he'd get a decent night's sleep.

As he climbed into bed and settled against his comfortable pillows, Dean drifted into a peaceful sleep, all the while thinking of Eboni Alice Martin.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sniffles and sobs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter Three**

"Eboni, I gotta say, you make the most delicious pie ever!" Dean exclaimed as he swallowed another mouthful of apple pie from the dinner Eboni had prepared for their date.

She and Dean had been together for three months now, and things were going great. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and this was the longest relationship Dean had ever been in. Surprisingly, he loved being committed. Normally, he was a one night stand kinda guy, but with Eboni, everything seemed to change. The young woman made him feel worthy and appreciated, and she treated him with unbelievable kindness and care.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." She said softly as she tucked into her own, "I'm glad you like it."

Reaching across the table, she took Dean's hand in her own before squeezing it lightly and releasing it, looking up into his green eyes through her thick eyelashes. Her brown eyes met his green ones as they shared a lingering gaze across the table.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Dean said softly, chuckling when the girl blushed before returning to her dessert.

"Thank you." she whispered bashfully before putting a piece of the pie in her mouth.

"Hey, you know your friend Aria?" Dean asked, earning a hum and nod from Eboni, "I'm just curious…"

Dean swallowed another piece of pie before continuing.

"…As to why she's so timid…" He finished, causing Eboni to look up at him, "I mean, Cas is like the most caring guy ever and she seems terrified of him half the time."

"She's just shy and she's not had a good experience of relationships, that's all." Eboni explained, "And I think Cas is the perfect guy to get her out of that mind state."

Dean finished his pie, as did Eboni before she moved the bowls to the countertop for washing up. She felt Dean's arms snake around her waist and she grinned, turning in them and kissing him passionately.

"You wanna work off that pie?" She asked, giggling as Dean nodded eagerly before he started chasing her to the bedroom, her clothes disappearing as they ran before she was almost naked and he was fully dressed.

She lay in her underwear on the bed and Dean crawled on top of her, pinning her down before sliding their hands together and pushing her arms above her head.

"Are you leading the way tonight, Dean?" Eboni asked seductively, "Because…uh…I kinda like it when you dominate me."

The cheeky little grin on her face just sent Dean's heart flying into Heaven and he waggled his eyebrows before leaning in to kiss her. There was something in that kiss that just sent sparks flying through both of them, and the entire situation went from quick and rough to slow and tender, more about being with each other than just having sex. That actually scared Dean a little, but when he wrapped his arms around Eboni's smaller form, he felt one of her hands cradling the back of his head as he leaned into the left side of her neck, while the other entwined the fingers of his left arm with her own softly before moving that hand around Dean's back, gently caressing his spine. Those touches just made him feel safe and even dare-he-say-it, loved. His lips met Eboni's again before he kissed down her body, regrettably (_holy fuck!_) pulling away to take his clothes off, sliding back up Eboni's body to kiss her full lips again. Rolling them over, Eboni rocked her hips against Dean's which brought him to full attention. She giggled and blushed before he sat up, their lips meeting in another wonderful kiss before he reached his hands behind her and unhooked her bra, removing it and dropping it to the floor. Dean pressed her fully to him and moved her hair to her left shoulder to kiss the right side of her neck and her right shoulder, making the young woman shiver and moan with delight. Her arms would hold him in ways that made him feel so wanted and so cared for that he just wanted to stay with her forever. His heart sped up when Eboni kissed his jaw and then his neck before those loving arms wound around him again.

"Dean," She whispered, "Stop a second…"

Dean stopped immediately before looking into Eboni's eyes. He could see tears in them, and he immediately panicked, thinking he'd done something wrong. Climbing off of him, Eboni pushed him down onto the pillows and lay against him, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her before covering them with the bedspread. Dean was freaked out by the sudden change in mood, but then Eboni's sobs began to emerge from her lips and Dean's protective side shone straight through. He rolled over slightly, keeping his arms around the girl before brushing the hair away from her face and cupping her cheek.

"Hey, what's the matter, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, "Don't cry…"

Wow…it hurt to see her crying like that, like _really _hurt. His chest tightened when Eboni looked at him with near apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she began, wiping her eyes, "I just…When we started holding each other, I felt like I never wanted to let you go…"

Dean listened intently and searched her eyes for what she was trying to say.

"And it scared me a little bit, but then I got to thinking about what I'd do if I lost you…and it all got too much…I'm so sorry, Dean…I just needed you to hold me." She whispered, "I'm sorry for ruining the moment and probably the night too."

Dean smiled softly before kissing Eboni softly to assure her everything was okay.

"You didn't ruin anything," Dean replied, "It's okay, Eboni."

Eboni smiled a little and Dean rolled her onto her back before pressing his lips to hers again.

"I don't wanna lose you either." He admitted, looking from her lips to her eyes and back again, "You really are special to me, you know…"

"Really?" Eboni asked, smiling through her fading tears now.

"Yeah, Babe. You're the person I look forward to seeing after work every day, you're the one who I can't wait to see when we go out on a date, you're the person I can't wait to have in my arms again…" Dean began, suddenly trailing off, "God…that was so chick-flick."

Eboni chuckled and kissed Dean passionately. She felt his hands sliding down her hips to her underwear before she slid her hands to the same place. Pulling their underwear down, the couple kissed gently as they headed into a night of tenderness and sweet release.

* * *

The following week, Dean entered Eboni's apartment to find her in a black leotard, with bright purple legwarmers and her hair tied into a ponytail, sweat coating her body as she worked out to the beat of _Milkshake _by _Goodnight Nurse_. Her body moved in completely sexy motions, the glistening beads of perspiration on her body making her look even hotter. The song came to an end and she stopped her workout to take a drink.

"Damn…" Dean breathed, causing Eboni to spin around.

She screamed and covered her eyes.

"Dean!" She laughed, moving towards her boyfriend, "Don't do that!"

She swatted his arm before taking another drink of water.

"No wonder you've got amazing stamina in bed." Dean laughed, reaching down and holding her damp body to him, he kissed her lips tenderly.

Breaking apart, the couple shared a look that sent their hearts beating at a wild pace.

That was the moment they knew they loved each other. The question was, would Dean be able to admit it or would his libido keep him from doing so?

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sniffles and sobs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter Four**

Eboni curled further into the pillow as she awoke in Dean's bed. She mumbled something incoherent even to herself before rolling over and rubbing her eyes, blinking the dark brown orbs to adjust to the light. Her head was pounding ridiculously, and she winced as the bedroom door creaked a little as it opened.

"Morning, Eboni," Dean said softly as he carried two cups of coffee and placing them on one of the nightstands.

"Hey," Eboni whispered, stretching out and arching her back in the most elegant way for first thing on a morning, "Thanks for letting me stay over last night."

"No problem…you were too drunk to go home anyway." Dean laughed, kissing Eboni's forehead.

He brandished some Aspirin and Eboni smiled gratefully before kissing his lips.

"Happy Saturday." She chuckled with an eye roll before taking the Aspirin and drinking them down with the small glass of water that Dean had left for her the night before.

"C'mere." Dean said softly as he plumped the pillows up behind him, sitting against the headboard before helping Eboni settle in between his legs.

She felt his arms wrap around her and she smiled, reaching for her coffee and taking a sip as she snuggled into him.

"Hey, Dean…" Eboni began, hearing Dean hum in response as he took a sip of his own coffee, "We didn't do anything last night did we?"

"Oh, no we didn't." Dean laughed, "You weren't in any fit state to, and I wouldn't take advantage of you."

Eboni sighed dreamily and closed her eyes before putting the coffee on the nightstand. Dean did too and he started to kiss her head, then her cheek, then her neck and back up, kissing her jaw before she turned her head and their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

"So you've finally slept with her…after five months." Dean chuckled.

Castiel glared at him and took a swig of beer.

"Look, she trusts me enough for us to sleep together, okay? The bedroom's kinda delicate for her." Castiel explained, "She's shy and she's inexperienced that's all."

"Only 'cause she wouldn't let a guy within ten feet of her." Dean snorted, noticing Castiel's concerned expression.

"It's jerks like you that put me off letting men within ten feet of me."

Dean spun around and saw Aria stood there with a bright red face and teary eyes. She looked pretty upset, which made him nervous (especially when he felt Castiel's glare piercing the back of his head). She turned and ran out of the bar.

"You bastard, Dean." Castiel growled, getting up and following her out of the door.

Dean shook his head before returning to his beer. Damn, girls were too sensitive.

* * *

"Dean!" Eboni gasped in disbelief, "I explained Aria's situation to you! Why did you feel the need to bitch to Cas about it?"

"I didn't bitch…I just thought it was kinda funny." Dean said, earning a scowl from Eboni which made him flinch.

"It's not funny. None of it, not the situation or you making jokes. You need to apologise." Eboni told him, "You will apologise to her for that…you could've set her relationship with Castiel back a little with your comments."

"Look I didn't know the kid was standing there, okay?" Dean argued, "I didn't fucking know! And I get that maybe I shouldn't have said it, but _Jesus _it's not like I did it on purpose just to upset her is it?"

Eboni's expression softened and she nodded.

"I know you didn't mean to, Dean…" she said, quietly, "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just we all love Aria like a sister and we hate it when guys…I don't know…mock her because of her sexual insecurity…"

"I'm sorry, Eboni…I'll go see her tomorrow." Dean said, smiling weakly when Eboni pulled him into a hug.

She kissed his cheek and stroked her fingers through his short hair before kissing his jaw and then his lips.

"Did we just have a fight?" She asked, as she broke the kiss.

"I think we did." Dean chuckled, "And we made up too."

"We're growing up." Eboni giggled, looking into the eyes of her handsome man before hugging him again and taking his hand before leading him to her bedroom.

"Oh are we _'making up'_ right now?" Dean asked, earning an eager nod from Eboni.

* * *

Dean's hips moved smoothly against Eboni's, their lips colliding in a hot, rough kiss. Eboni rolled them over and began to work her hips in circles, sending both her and Dean into wrecks. Her fingers laced through his as she leaned down to kiss him, pulling back and swinging her head around so her hair moved to the other shoulder. Their bodies were dripping with sweat but they didn't care. They focussed on each other, Eboni's back arching as Dean thrusted into her, hitting that sweet spot expertly before he flipped them over again, moving quicker inside her.

"Harder, Dean…Harder!" She cried, "Faster!"

Dean complied, moaning as she rocked her hips against his.

"Like this, Eboni? Is this hard enough for you?"

"Oh, yes! YES, DEAN!"

The couple shared wet, messy, open-mouthed kisses, Eboni crying out as she clenched around Dean. Dean tensed and shot his release into the condom before slumping on top of Eboni. As the lovers regained their composure, they kissed tenderly before resting their foreheads together.

"Dean…" Eboni whispered, "I think I love you."

Dean studied her for a moment and shook his head, somehow lifting himself from her body and throwing his clothes on.

"Dean?" Eboni asked, tears filling her eyes, "Dean…what's wrong?"

"Eboni…I just…I can't do this, I'm sorry."

Dean turned and left the room. Eboni heard the front door close and she burst into tears. She climbed out of bed and threw her clothes on. Maybe if she ran fast enough she could catch him.

_

* * *

You fucking idiot, Winchester! Turn around! _

_No, no, no! I'm not turning around…I don't love her do I? _

_Yes you do you fucking moron! You need to get past this mind-block you got goin' on and go back and tell her how you feel! _

Dean stopped on the spot and turned back round, heading back towards Eboni's apartment. That's when he saw her leaving the building, frantic and wracked with sobs as she looked for him. Their eyes met and she began to cross the street, unfortunately, not noticing the car heading her way.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sniffles and sobs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter Five**

Brown eyes blinked open and met familiar green ones as they adjusted to the light of the room.

"Eboni?"

That voice was familiar too.

_Dean! _

"Dean…?" Eboni croaked, feeling lips against her forehead.

"I'm here, Sweetheart." He whispered, "You're okay now."

"What happened?" She asked, her body hurting so much she didn't dare move.

"You got hit by a car, Baby." Dean replied, "Luckily you've not even broken a bone, but you've got plenty of bruising."

"I'm sorry."

The apology took Dean back and he was confused.

"For what?"

"For telling you too early…" Eboni replied, too weak and tired to even try and hide her tearful eyes, "I just…I'm sorry, Dean."

"Eboni, I'm the one that should be sorry. I couldn't face telling you because I'm scared of losing you…and when you said it, I couldn't take it." Dean admitted.

"W-what are you saying?" Eboni asked, the tears slowly escaping her eyes and trickling down her pale face.

"I'm saying that I love you too…and damn, if I'd told you when we'd…you wouldn't be here." Dean whispered, kissing Eboni's bruised hand, "I love you, Eboni."

"Love you too, Dean." Eboni replied with a weak smile.

"Eboni!"

Cleo came in with a bunch of flowers before leaning over and kissing Eboni's cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

As the girls talked, Dean turned and saw Sam, getting up and actually hugging his brother.

"She okay?" Sam asked, Dean pulling him outside so Cleo and Eboni could talk.

"She loves me." Dean said, earning a confused look from Sam.

"Well, duh…you can see it whenever she's with you." Sam laughed, "What's the issue?"

"She was looking for me when she got hit by the car, 'cause I'd bolted when she told me." Dean admitted, face flushing with guilt.

"Dean…I'm sorry, man, but you're a fucking coward." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I know, and I nearly got my girlfriend killed for it, okay? I feel bad enough without you adding to the load, Dude." Dean snapped, smiling when Aria and Castiel appeared around the corner, holding hands.

"Aria!" He called, moving towards the young woman who blushed and looked away from him, "Hey…look at me."

Aria reluctantly looked up at Dean who smiled sweetly before pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I never meant to upset you." He said softly.

"That's okay, Dean." Aria replied, "Really."

Dean smiled and turned when he heard Cleo calling him.

"Go spend some time with your woman."

* * *

Until Eboni was okay to move around again easily, Dean stayed with her and took care of her. Natasha was left in charge at the salon and Dean's shifts at the salvage yard were made shorter so he could look after Eboni. While he was at work, one of the others would come and look after her. Today it was his day off, and he spent every waking minute of that day tending to her. She loved being waited on and pampered this way but she felt guilty that she couldn't really do too much herself.

"Hey, good lookin'." Dean whispered as Eboni awoke beside him.

"Morning, Honey." She replied, wincing as she tried to move.

Dean helped her sit up and cradled her to his chest, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"You feeling any better today?" He asked, kissing her head gently.

"A little," she replied, "My arms don't hurt as much."

Dean smiled and kissed her head again.

"Good." He said softly, "Do you want anything?"

"A pee."

Dean chuckled and climbed out of bed, lifting Eboni with him before carrying her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet seat and left her to it. She wasn't completely incapable but he preferred to carry her around because she took forever to walk between places and she'd fallen twice in the one week she'd been home.

"Dean!" She called after a moment, "I'm finished."

When he re-entered the bathroom she was stood at the sink, trying to wash her hands and hold herself up. She went to wash her hands and let go of the sink, Dean catching her just in time before she fell to the floor.

"Thank you." She said softly, washing her hands and drying them gently.

Dean scooped her back up into his arms and carried her into the living room of the apartment before laying her carefully on the sofa, kneeling beside her and pressing a tender and damn loving kiss to her lips.

"Love you, Baby." He whispered, brushing a tender hand through that thick black hair.

"Love you too, Honey." She replied, kissing Dean's lips again caressing his cheek, "I don't know what I've done to deserve someone as caring as you, Dean."

Dean smiled at that and kissed her once more before holding her hand.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked softly, turning the TV on and passing Eboni the remote.

"Could I have a coffee please, Sweetheart?" She asked, earning a warm smile from her boyfriend who kissed her hand.

"Of course you can." Dean replied, "I'll be back in a minute."

Dean made his way to the kitchen and made two coffees before he heard and felt a large thud. He headed back to the living room to find Eboni on the floor in between the sofa and the coffee table.

"Jesus, you alright, Eboni?" Dean asked, kneeling beside her and lifting her from the floor, back on to the sofa.

"Yeah…just rolled off when I was trying to reach _Vogue_." She laughed, wincing at the pain in her body.

"Baby, all you had to do was ask." Dean replied with a grimace, passing her the magazine before kissing her forehead and heading towards the kitchen to get her coffee.

* * *

Three weeks later, Eboni was back at work, but she had to stick to doing nails all day since it took her ten minutes to cross the small space between the nail station and the cleaning area. Today, Gabriel came to pick her up after work.

"Hey, Eboni." He said with a smile as he entered the salon, "Hello, ladies."

The girls in the salon all giggled and blushed as he winked at them.

"Hi, Gabriel." Eboni said with a smile, "Come and sit down, Honey I won't be long."

Gabriel took a seat and saw the bruises on Eboni's wrists.

"How's it going?" He asked, "You better with moving now?"

"Yeah," Eboni replied, "You want your nails doing?"

Gabriel chuckled before shaking his head.

"No…uh…I'm good thanks." He replied, holding out his nails, "Mine are just fine and dandy."

The other girls in the salon laughed and checked out the cheeky young man out.

"How's it going with Lily?" Eboni asked as she passed her nail brushes and equipment to Natasha to be cleaned.

"We're great thanks." Gabriel replied, "We're just grateful you're back on your feet though, we've all been worried sick."

"Awww, you guys are the best." Eboni said with a smile, calling the next girl over for her nails doing.

Eboni thought about how things had turned out over the past six months. She'd met Dean and started dating him, fallen head over heels for him, fought with him, been hit by a car and cared for by him. She was so damn lucky. Her friends were hooked up with Dean's friends, and they were all getting on great.

Dean loved her. That was the most important thing to her at the moment. Dean _loved _her. He loved her enough to sit at the hospital with her for six hours after her accident and then stay with her for two days, taken care of her at home and made a damn good effort to be there for her as much as possible. She loved Dean too and she couldn't wait to see what the future would bring them.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sniffles and sobs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, Dean…?" Eboni began as her lover slung his arm around her while they walked through the sunlit park.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Dean replied, smiling when Eboni slid her hand up to squeeze his for a moment.

"I'm taking a trip to New York to check out some new products for the salon. I'm booking the flight and hotel today…" She continued, feeling Dean tense at the word flight, "I know you hate flying, but I'd love it if you came with me."

Dean grinned and kissed Eboni's temple lovingly.

"I'd love to go with you." Dean replied, earning a genuine, sweet, beautiful smile from Eboni before she stopped them during their walk and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you so much." She said softly, squeezing his hand before they continued their walk.

* * *

Dean's hands gripped the seat arms tightly as the plane took off. Eboni slid her hand into Dean's and stroked it with her thumb soothingly.

"You're doing well, Dean. I'm proud of you."

Dean smiled weakly and Eboni kissed his lips tenderly, squeezing his hand lightly and settling back in her seat.

"So what kinda stuff are you looking for?" Dean asked, anything to take his mind off the flying.

"Hair sprays, nail varnishes, hair dyes, shampoos, conditioners, appliances, mousse, y'know…the usual." Eboni replied, "We could use some style catalogues too."

She made a note of that in her diary so she wouldn't forget before she spotted Dean breathing heavily, looking anywhere but the window.

"Hey," she whispered, taking his hand again, "Don't be scared, Dean. Why don't you try and sleep, huh?"

Dean nodded and settled in his seat, Eboni's hand still tightly holding his own. He'd purposely made himself tired so he could sleep as a distraction from the flight.

* * *

They'd been to plenty of stores and such to pick up Eboni's new products, but when they got some spare non-business time, Dean spoilt Eboni rotten. He took her to Bloomingdales and bought her a seventy-eight dollar dress, that was blue and one-shouldered which she looked beautiful in with a matching fifty dollar clutch bag and matching sixty dollar shoes. He took her for a walk through Central Park, danced with her by the fountain in the new outfit and he took her out to experience the nightlife. They spent the night in a dance club, dancing to slow songs and upbeat songs, eventually grinding before they decided to drink up and leave to…well…I think you can guess what. They took a cab back to the hotel, sharing soft kisses in between.

However when they reached the hotel lobby, Eboni's cell phone went off. She answered it to hear Natasha on the other end of the line, voice quivering with emotion.

"Natasha, what's happened?" She asked, listening in horror to what Natasha was telling her.

Dean watched as his girlfriend's face dropped and tears filled her eyes.

"Thanks, Natasha…I'll get the next flight home…"

As she hung up, Eboni panicked, taking her shoes off and making for the stairs.

"Eboni?" Dean asked, following her as she sprinted up the stairs to the third floor where their room was.

By the time he reached her, she was in tears, unlocking the door and bursting through as she ran around throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"Eboni, what's wrong?"

"My salon's been burned down…" Eboni sobbed, "My salon's gone…"

Dean sighed and moved towards his lover, pulling the distraught girl into his arms.

"Oh God, baby…I'm so sorry…" He whispered, holding her close as she cried heavily into his chest.

"I wanna go home…" She wept, holding onto Dean tightly so she didn't collapse.

"Okay," Dean said softly, "You get dressed into something comfortable and I'll pack, alright?"

The young woman nodded and Dean watched as she walked into the bathroom, crying as she wiped her face clean of make-up.

Eboni had just lost the one thing she always wanted since she was a child, her livelihood taken away and all her hard work wasted.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. Follow up of Adulthood. The first Arc is about events in Dean and Eboni's relationship mainly. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC

**A/N: **Oh, my God! It's been so long since I updated this! My writing's improved greatly (I hope) since then, so here's a chapter I hope you'll enjoy. For those who've supported this so far, thanks so much! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Adulthood – Arc I: Dean & Eboni **

**Chapter Seven**

Eboni's tears fell thick and fast.

Not only had she almost lost Dean, but she'd been hit by a car and her salon, her pride and joy had been burnt to the ground.

Dean pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly, trying his best to soothe her as she cried her heart out into his shirt. He felt for her that she'd lost her life's work completely and that she didn't know if she had the money to start a new business. He was willing to give her what he could to help her to start over.

"Come away, Eboni." He said softly, "It'll be okay."

"How the hell is this gonna be okay?" Eboni cried, "I-I've lost the one thing that I wanted my whole life and I can't get it back..."

"Listen, I know that it costs a lot to get this off the ground, but your customers will all come back and I'm willing to help you where I can, okay?" Dean said softly, kissing her tenderly and holding her close to his body, "I'll do whatever I can if it means you can get your business back up and running again, and if it makes you happy. I love you, remember?"

"I love you too, Dean." Eboni sobbed, "Thank you."

* * *

That night, the two sat on Eboni's couch, and Dean leaned in close to her, kissing her neck tenderly. He repeated his motions, slow and tender and he could feel Eboni relax but before they could lay back on the couch, Eboni moved away from him and looked to her hands.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I can't do this, not now."

Dean understood perfectly, and he pulled back, nodding softly and bowing his head.

"Sorry."

Eboni kissed his cheek tenderly and hugged him, shaking her head and kissing him again.

"No. Don't be sorry." She said softly, "We can if you want..."

"You're too upset, baby." Dean whispered, "You want me to go, or...?"

"No!" Eboni interrupted, "No, please stay with me."

Dean didn't have the heart to tell her no. He let her cry all her worry and her stress out as she talked to him, and he wasn't one for such things, but he loved Eboni, and she'd lost everything. It wasn't as if all of that was easily replaceable and she had so much paperwork to do involving the insurance she had on the place. That could give her some money to refurbish the place, but what about her stock, and paying her staff? She'd left for merely a couple of days and the place had been burned to the ground practically. She'd need to put up a new front, pay for new furnishing, for new flooring and walls, for sinks, products and she'd have to rebuild some of the inside too.

At around half past midnight, Dean and Eboni headed to her room and got ready for bed, both of them collapsing into her big, comfortable bed. Dean held her close to him and promised her all he could, that he would help her in any way he possibly could. Eboni knew that Dean would try incredibly hard to make her life easier, and that he would do his best to help her. She also knew that Dean would try and get the others to help her too, who'd been texting her all night with messages of sympathy for her loss. It seemed drastic, but her livelihood had gone. Thank God she had Dean. If he hadn't been with her, she didn't know how she would've coped.

Dean fell asleep, but as he dreamed of Eboni's accident, he awoke to find her sat up biting her nails as she sat deep in thought. She was so upset that Dean could see the tears still falling down her face. It pained him to think that she was so heartbroken over it, and he knew how hard it must've been for her. Why her? She was a good, loving young woman, and she didn't deserve any of what she'd been through. The guilt of the day she'd been hit by a car filled him and he sat up, cupping her cheek tenderly before pulling her into a gentle kiss, wiping her tears and nuzzling her softly.

"I love you." He whispered, watching her nod before sobs began to escape her lips.

"Love you too." She replied, starting to panic as she sobbed harder and harder.

"Oh, c'mere..." He breathed, pulling her close to him and laying down with her in his arms, her face becoming buried in his t-shirt, "It'll be okay. We'll see that it is, alright? All of us."

* * *

When Eboni awoke the next morning, she was met by Dean's lips against her forehead.

She smiled softly, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss which grew deeper and more passionate with every movement of lips.

As the kiss was broken, Dean stroked her face before climbing out of bed and heading for the kitchen. Eboni went to follow but he stopped her and got her settled back in bed.

"Breakfast in bed this morning, babe." He said softly, "What do you want?"

"Um..."

Damn! What did she want?

"Bacon? Eggs?" Dean asked, "Toast? Coffee?"

"Perfect." Eboni replied, "Thanks, honey."

Dean left and got the breakfast ready, leaving Eboni to ponder over everything that had changed in her life since she'd met Dean. She was so in love with him it was unbelievable, and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him in it. He'd become so much to her that it was unbelievable. He'd taken care of her after her accident, he'd gone to New York with her for products, despite his fear of flying, and he'd looked after her after she'd lost her store. She couldn't ask for a better man.

Dean Winchester was perfect to her.

Nothing more needed to be said.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
